Stolen
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Bakura is kidnapped and no one knows how or why. When Bakura comes back though, he is extremely weak and his Millennium Ring is gone.Now they must protect Bakura and get back the ring. Before it can be used against them. First yugioh story Psychoshipping
1. Chapter 1

_He opened his eyes panting heavily. His vision was blurry and dark, flickering flames danced across the stone walls. He felt warm his body was trembling though, pale fingers twitched slightly. _

_He looked to the sides at his wrists that were bound to stone, as were his feet. It felt like there was a lack of energy within him. He closed his eyes again feeling waves of nausea and exhaustion sweeping over him. He reopened them, lids sank lower. They drifted to one of the figures that stood beside him. Their faces were hidden by the hoods of the cloaks covering them. _

_He could feel the weakness growing the darkness welcoming him once again. Eyes shifted to the walls, the flames casting shadows. He watched the shadow closest to him lift his arm up. Brown eyes widened for a split second before fading again the strained sound emitting his throat. _

_The blackness began creeping onto the edges of his vision. His eyes stayed trained on the wall. Glued to the shadow of the man and what he held in his hand._

_His Millennium Ring._

_..._

Lavender eyes opened appearing tired and restless. Marik let out a silent sigh as he briefly closed his eyes again. His head resting in his arms that were crossed on the table he was sitting at.

The yami felt a hand touch his shoulder causing him to glance back at his hikari.

"Marik, you should rest...you've been up for days." Malik said. The egyptians eyes seemed to darken at the statement though.

"I'm never going to sleep anyways until I find out where he is," he hissed out; his voice twisting with malice.

Malik frowned retracting his hand.

About three days ago Bakura had gone out to get something. But he didn't come back. Marik had called his cell phone after he'd been gone a few good hours, wondering what the hell was taking him so long. But when he called him he received a dead tone.

They knew something must have happened to him when even after the next day came; Bakura was still nowhere to be found.

So Malik had called the rest of the gang asking if anyone had seen him. But everyone answered no. Everyone offered to help look for him though...although Kaiba was less willing then the others.

They all split up and looked everywhere. And they had a lot of people looking. Since they had Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Kaiba, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Mai and the two of them looking. But even with all the people they had looking for him, they couldn't find him anywhere.

Thats when everyone started to get worried...especially Marik. Who was dating Bakura.

To say the least they were a tad bit frantic, asking people if they'd seen him, talking to the police. And lets just say when you have Seto Kaiba helping you look for anyone, its like you have control over just about everyone.

And that's how they ended up in this position. Three days went by and no sign had turned up about Bakura.

Marik now spent a lot of his time just sitting next to the phone watching it.

Malik looked back at the door when he heard it open. With Yugi and Yami walking inside.

"Any luck?" Malik asked. The two had gone to the police station to see if anything had turned up. Yugi seemed to have a frown etched onto his face; however. He looked down and shook his head.

"They still haven't found anything," Yami said. "There's absolutely nothing, no blood, no ransom, no fingerprints nothing." he said with a heavy sigh.

"What about you?" Yugi asked.

"No," Marik's voice sounded his eyes not moving from the phone. Malik frowned looking back at the two blondes.

"No ones called."

"I don't fucking get it!" Marik said sitting up. Causing them to look over at him. "How the hell could there be absolutely nothing!" he asked raising his voice. This whole fact had pissed him off the more he thought about it.

"Marik," Malik said.

Marik seemed oblivious to his hikari's voice though as he stood up.

"I don't understand how _no one_ has seen him at all!" he said in frustration. "We've already looked fucking everywhere in this fucking town!" he growled. "How could he have just fucking disappeared!"

The egyptian fumed. This is what happened when you were worried about something. He was worried as fuck about the thief and the fact that nothing was turning up made it worse. And of course the only thing he could do was get angry about it.

"The damn _police_ can't find him, _we_ can't find him, even fucking _Kaiba_ can't find him!" he shouted. "There's no fucking evidence, there's no damn ransom, there's no fucking anything!"

Malik frowned looking at his darker half. He opened his mouth trying to get him to calm down, but he was immediately cut off when he started again. Making the hikari almost flinch.

"I don't fucking get _any_ of it! Who the hell would kidnap Bakura!" he yelled. "Not only that fact but _who_ the fuck _could_ kidnap Bakura without getting _themselves _killed!" he asked. He was confused, worried and angry because there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"_None_ of it makes _any _sense!" he shouted loudly. "And how the hell could absolutely _no one_ at _all_ have seen him!"

The three others in the room couldn't do much but stand there and endure the yami's fury.

"Why the fuck is nothing making sense!" he shouted slamming his hand onto the table. Causing a loud bang to ring through the house. Making the three nearly jump.

Marik seethed through his teeth as he felt his anger gradually settling down. He finally slumped back down on the chair panting softly through his teeth.

"Marik, I know your worried about him but screaming isn't going to find him." Malik said carefully not wanting to upset him again.

"Well I'm not sure what the hell else will," he retorted roughly. He sighed though closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Well it's not like he could have just vanished into thin air," Yami said with his arms crossed.

"How would you know Pharaoh? If I'm correct we've seen some pretty fucked up shit already, vanishing into thin air doesn't seem like a totally impossible action at this point." he replied.

Marik let out another sigh and lifted his hand up rubbing his head slightly.

"I just don't get it though," he said. "I mean how could someone kidnap Bakura? Bakura is strong enough on his own, he could easily fight off a weak mortal. Even if he couldn't he would just send them to the shadow realm or something."

"Yeah..that's been confusing me too," Malik said.

"Maybe someone just came at him from behind though," Yugi said. Only making Yami shake his head.

"Not likely, Bakura was a master thief back in Egypt, he wouldn't be so un-alert; he would have noticed."

Yugi looked down again, "Well what if the person wasn't a weak mortal?" This caused everyone to look at the short teen.

"Well if they weren't...Bakura would have sensed it wouldn't he?" Malik asked. The tomb keeper shook his head at his own statement, "Even if he did he could still just send them to the shadow realm."

The four of them stood there in silence.

"Yami is there any way you can think of that someone could get around his shadow magic?" Yugi asked looking at his partner.

Who seemed very concentrated on the thought.

"I suppose...but in order to do that the person would have to know about it," he said looking back at Yugi. "They would have to know about the Millennium Ring and that Bakura had it."

"Someone else who knows about the Millennium Items?" Marik asked looking back at him.

"That's the only way I can think of, that anyone would be able to get around the shadow magic." Yami replied. "Still...it's shifty on its own."

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"Well getting around the shadow magic wouldn't be easy to do either, even if you did know about it and the Millennium Items." he explained. "The source of our powers are our items." he said holding his puzzle. "So if you took it away from us its like taking away our power source..or at least weakening it."

"So your saying someone could get around Bakura's shadow magic by taking away his Ring?" Malik asked.

"Exactly, at least that's how it would seem, the magic would be weakened at least. Since a part of our soul still remains in the item; however," he started but found himself pausing.

"What?" Mairk asked impatiently.

"If someone exorcised our soul from the item...it would leave us completely helpless."

"But how the hell could anyone get close enough to him to _get_ the ring, without Bakura killing them first anyways?" Marik questioned.

"..I'm not sure."

"Well if someone did have that knowledge they must have some kind of background in Egypt." Malik added. "But thats another thing, if someone did have all that knowledge...why would they have taken the ring?"

Malik seemed to pace slightly at this thought. "I mean wouldn't someone go after the puzzle? And if they wanted the ring why would they take Bakura too?" he asked.

Again the questions stumped them all.

Marik sighed suddenly turned back to the phone again.

"Why does it matter anyways?" he asked. "We still don't have any leads or signs of where he is." he stated. "And we can't track him using one of the Millennium Items because thats what the Millennium Ring does." he said with a tinge of annoyance.

They all sighed in unison.

Marik let his eyes drift back to the phone again and rested his chin on his arms again. Malik looked down at him.

"I'm sure something will turn up soon."

TBC

_**okay OH MY LORD! yes i just wrote that AH! okay yes im sorry but i went through my faze again and for some reason twilight was..i dont know it was almsot fading a bit and i went back to look at some yugioh pairings because i'll honestly tell you the very first series i had was yugioh! it was my first pairing to it was how i discovered yaoi and i was hitched! lol honestly its always been good for me and i finally decided to write professionally for it..it was such a hard choice so im sorry the other twilight fics i was writing may be disconiued or put on hold who knows. Any who this is the first story i decided to actually post i like psychoshipping lol i hope you guys like it and aren't to mad with me please Review by the way this is going to be updated kind of fast maybe because i have such a fresh idea lol **_


	2. Three Days before

_Bakura sighed heavily running his hand through his hair as he walked downstairs. Marik glanced over at him hearing the shorter male coming down. _

_"Marik I'm gonna go out okay," he said slipping on his jacket. Marik looked at him._

_"And where prey tell are you going?" he questioned. Bakura looked at his lover as he walked to the door._

_"Geez when did you start becoming my over protective mother?" he asked teasingly. Making the other grunt in response to the smart ass retort. Bakura rolled his eyes at the sound. "I'm just going out to get something I should be back in a few minutes." he said._

_"Alright alright," Marik replied looking back down at something Ishizu had sent him. With that Bakura went outside and closed the door behind him._

_"Now where the hell was that store anyways?" he asked out loud. The thief sighed as he began walking down the street to the store._

_..._

_Once Bakura had finally gotten out of the store he growled at it. _

_"God, I hate going in there," he hissed out. He rolled his eyes though and turned around and began to walk home. "That fucking cashier took fucking 20 minutes just to ring this stuff up!" he said in annoyance. "Honestly there are only four things here is it that difficult!" he asked._

_Bakura sighed heavily it had held him up awhile. The sky was darker now and all Bakura wanted to do was go home. _

_"Ow!" _

_Bakura stopped abruptly feeling the sharp jab on his chest. He looked down at his Millennium Ring with annoyance. _

_"Geez what the hell is wrong with you lately!" he asked looking at it. For some reason his Ring had been acting a little strangely. And it started really acting up as soon as he left the house. For some reason it started almost jabbing him. Bakura glared at the ring slightly. When he noticed one of its needles suddenly twitched a little. "Hm?" he asked._

_Bakura lifted the ring up looking at it peculiarly. The needle twitched again pointing to the side. The thief raised a brow and looked at what it was pointing to. It was an alley. This was really weird. He looked down at the Ring again to see the needle still pointing there._

_"I don't get it, what is it?" he asked looking at the object. "It's just an alley," he said. The ring seemed to almost tug a little though like there was a force in it. Bakura frowned and finally gave in turning towards the alley and stepping forward._

_His Ring only did this sort of thing on a few occasions. Reason one being there was a Millennium Item he was searching for, two being there was something wrong, and three there was a great source of power. Bakura followed his rings pull and stopped in the alley when suddenly the needle just fell._

_Bakura widened his eyes and blinked, "Huh?" he asked. That was odd..how could it have been pulling him and then just..stop..there was still nothing here. Bakura looked back at his Ring questioningly._

_When all the needles suddenly glowed bright yellow and all of them snapped up and pointed behind him. The reaction even surprised Bakura at how rapidly they reacted. _

_"What the?" he asked. Turning around. His eyes widened when he saw someone standing there. He could hardly get in a gasp when suddenly he felt something wrap around his neck and something was shoved against his nose and mouth._

_/A surprise attack!/ _

_Bakura was shocked at how swiftly they had done this, and all while going unnoticed by himself. He immediately released his Ring, his hands clawing at the arm wrapped tightly around his throat._

_Something was wrong though the more he breathed...the weaker he felt._

_/They drugged it!/ _

_Bakura clawed viciously at the arm, he widened his eyes when the figure in front of him stepped forward. His mind was split between furious and frantic when he noticed the man grab his Millennium Ring. _

_Bakura stared at it still feeling enough power to fight off the drug. That's when Bakura noticed something glint. And Bakura knew that glint all to well to know what it was. With a blink of an eyes the knife was brought down and the rope binding the Ring to Bakura's neck was severed._

_There was a muffled sound that came from the thief when this was done. His wide eyes seemed to last barely a second as he felt himself weakening and now unable to fight off the drug anymore then any mere human could._

_..._

_Marik paced around the kitchen._

_"Where the hell is Bakura already he's been gone for fucking hours!" he said in annoyance Malik glanced at him. _

_"Well didn't he say he was going out I'm sure he's fine Marik." he said. Marik glanced at his hikari._

_"Yeah but he said he would be back in a few minutes, Malik it's been a few hours!" he snapped. "Screw this I'm calling him and seeing what's taking him so long." he stated. Marik reached into his pocket pulling out his phone and dialing Bakura's number. He stood there a few moments listening to it ring._

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

_Marik widened his eyes hearing the dead tone. Malik glanced at him seeing his expression._

_"What is it?" he asked as Marik lowered the phone from his ear. _

_"It's dead...that's not right." he said looking at the ground. "Bakura never turns his phone off and it was charged before he left." he said his voice growing more frantic with every word. Malik looked at the spiky haired egyptian with concern._

_"Somethings wrong." Marik said._

_TBC_

_**OKay yes soon the chap sucks i want to post this at least until ive gotten some views or at least a review because thats how i roll. anyway i originally wasn't gonna do this but this will tell you exactly how they kidnapped him why because i felt like it okay. whatever please review!**_


	3. Return

Ryou looked down at the paper in his hand. It was the 'lost' poster the police had come up with. If he was correct, the day count was now at 4. Ryou sat there at his desk looking at the paper.

The police had asked for the most recent photo they had. It wasn't a very good one being as Marik had taken it. The picture was blurred slightly and you could see a finger on the edge of it. That and Bakura himself didn't look all too happy about it.

Since he had been trying to avoid the camera when they tried to take the picture. Ryou had proof of this by give or take 10 pictures from that role of film that had Bakura's hand out preventing them from actually seeing his face.

The feminine hikari let out a sigh. It had been almost a week and they hadn't received any word from anyone about Bakura's whereabouts. He stood up gathering a few of the posters with him and set out of the house.

He figured he might as well put a few more of them up on his way to Marik's.

...

Ryou walked up to the front door and opening it stepping inside. He blinked noticing Yugi and Yami sitting at the table. Yami's elbows were propped on the table with his hands folded in a way so his chin could rest on them. Yugi seemed to be fiddling with his own hands at the moment. Both of them, however, were looking at the same thing.

Ryou glanced over to see Malik standing by Marik who's back was to him at the moment.

"Marik please go upstairs and rest or something, I can watch the phone." Malik said sounding desperate. He had been trying to get Marik to move for hours, but he wouldn't budge.

Malik was getting frustrated, "Come on Marik the phone hasn't rung for five days!" he said with aggravation. Marik looked up at his hikari glaring at him.

"And?" he asked warningly. "So what should we just declare him dead then?" he asked spitefully. Over the time period Marik had become more irritable, more testy, more high strung, and more aggressive.

Malik frowned. Ryou stepped forward into the kitchen looking into the other room where the two tomb keepers were.

"So, I guess that means no ones called yet." Ryou noted softly. Malik turned around hearing the voice.

"Oh hi Ryou." he said in a not so cheerful greeting.

"You don't really think he could be...dead do you?" Yugi asked tentatively. Ryou looked at him.

"I don't think he is...I'm sure I would have felt something," he remarked. He looked down picking up his Millennium Ring. "..At least I hope I would have." he added.

After Bakura had gotten his own body just like the other yami's had, the Millennium Items almost copied so each of them still had one. Although Ryou's didn't have the magical powers that Bakura's had.

"Maybe we just need to wait more," Malik said crossing his arms. A grunt was heard from Marik when he heard this.

"Yeah wait, we've seen what good waiting has done." he remarked.

"Well maybe we do, maybe we just haven't given it enough time." he said.

"Enough time!" Marik snapped turning his head to him. "The hell we haven't given it enough time!" he snarled out. "I don't even care if we have or haven't I want my boyfriend back NOW!" he said in emphasis.

Malik looked back at his yami with a look of doubt in his eyes.

"But...maybe Yugi's right Marik..." he said silently. "...What if Bakura is de-"

"Don't you dare say that."

Marik's voice ripped through his sentence. His gaze could be considered near deadly now. His tone was low and warning.

".." he said. Standing up from his seat with his hand holding the edge of the table. "I don't care what any evidence you have says, or what anyone says but Bakura _is not dead!" _he snarled out the last words.

Marik would never believe it. Even if the odds pointed to it. Hell! Even if Ra himself said it he wouldn't believe it.

"But Marik what if he is," Malik said looking at him.

"I don't care if you showed me his fucking corpse! Bakura is not-!" The end of his sentence was immediately cut off by a shrill sound.

*_RIIIIINNNGGG RIIIIIINNNGGG!*_

The sound rang loudly through the house making nearly everyone jump out of their seats from it. Marik's eyes widened his head snapping to the phone that was on the table. He grabbed the phone faster then lightning putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked panting lightly from the near heart attack it had given him. There was silence on the other end though. He raised a brow. "Hello?" he said again.

_"I was wondering when we'd find you." _a voice said on the other end. Marik's brows knitted at this.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't recognize the voice at all. He could tell it was a male but nothing else.

_"I have to admit finding you was a lot harder then finding him," _the voice chuckled.

"What? Who the hell is this?" he asked. The others were practically leaning forward with confused expression.

_"But we've gotten all we need from him for the time being as it were."_ the voice said uncaringly.

"Who the hell is this, are you the people who took Bakura!" he snapped. The others in the room widened their eyes.

_"So testy, hm, you sound just like him...heh well, what he sounded like before." _the voice snickered over the line. Marik's eyes flared at the statement a loud snarl tore through his throat.

"You bastard what the hell did you do to him!" he nearly shouted into the phone. He felt his anger boil even more when all he heard was him snicker over the phone. "Where the hell is he what did you do with him!"

_"All those questions will be answered in time I'm sure, but for now we decided to be nice and...hmm, let you deal with what's left of him for the time being."_

"Huh?" Marik asked widening his eyes when he heard a click and the ending tone. Ryou blinked when he felt something he looked down at his Millennium Ring to see one of its needles pointing.

"Huh..thats odd." he noted silently. At nearly the same time they heard a loud noise at the door. The wooden door shook slightly at the sound of impact.

They all rushed to the door opening it and were shocked at what they saw.

"Bakura!" Marik cried out seeing the white haired teen laying there. The boy looked barely conscious though not to mention bruised and bloody. Marik kneeled down next to the boy gathering him up in his arms looking over him with sheer panic.

The boy cringed letting out a pained noise as he was gathered up. He was panting rather quickly letting out small sounds of pain. Bakura opened his eyes looking up at Marik. His eyes were half lidded and looked unfocused.

Bakura let out another pained sound shutting his eyes again for a moment. He opened them again, however.

He said something incoherent. Marik looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Bakura winced saying it slightly louder but still they couldn't hear him. "What?" Marik asked again. Bakura shut his eyes leaning forward as he said it.

"It's gone!" he said painfully half in a groan straining his voice. Marik stared down at him his eyes filled concern for his lover; he held him closer.

"What's gone?" he asked.

Bakura rolled his head to the side so it was leaning against Marik now. He kept his eyes shut though appearing to be in pain.

"The ring~" he said in a moaning manor. Marik widened his eyes looking at him.

"The ring," he said and looked down at Bakura to see that he was exactly right. The place where is normally hung around Bakura's neck was completely empty.

"Gone~" Bakura groaned out his voice filled with pain. Marik looked back down at the others face holding him close to his body.

"I know," he said trying to keep his own voice calm. "It's alright Bakura." he said.

The others looked down at the two with worried gazes, mainly because their suspicion had been correct.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Marik said silently.

TBC

_**okay yes i finally at least got this chapter done which is good because now bakura is BACK! and i can start writing some helpless scenes! HURRAY! guys please please be honest and tell me is this story any good i was so nervous starting the series again and trying to type for it i looked at the views and it was like 57 and i am freaking out ppl! oh and also i said this in the first chapter i may not be continuing the stories and please if you want to ask me stuff about the twilight stories don't leave it as a comment just message me. i get really miffed when im all excited to see a new comment and find its only a question about my other stories**_


End file.
